1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a target type of a control signal in a data transmission system, and more particularly, to a method for determining a target type of a plurality of control signals respectively transmitted via a plurality of channels in a multi-channel system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, modern data transmission systems usually choose to use multi-channel transmission scheme in order to increase transmission amount per unit time. The multi-channel system for data transmission commonly adds synchronization signals or other specific control signals in a certain time period to let receiving terminals of the multi-channel system to be aligned with each other so as to correctly read the data transmitted via a plurality of channels. However, there may be errors occurring in the above-mentioned synchronization signals or other specific control signals under a condition of bad transmission quality, and it will possibly result in mistakes in the following data reading process if no error correcting process is performed. In general, a concept of “decision by majority” will be applied to the above multi-channel system, that is, when there is a certain control signal with the largest amount of a specific type in the plurality of channels of the multi-channel system during a specific time period, then said control signal with the largest amount of the specific type will be determined to be the correct control signal that the multi-channel system wants to adopt.
Nevertheless, if there are more than two different types of the control signals with the same amount in the same time period, then the conventional multi-channel system will commonly use a fixed (defined in advance) priority to determine which type of control signal should be adopted for this condition. The conventional multi-channel system that utilizes the method of using the fixed priority to select the control signal may possibly select a control signal that is not proper for a certain time period under the condition without considering the different time periods. Thus, the system robustness or consistency of the conventional multi-channel system will be degraded.